


The Wish

by Dolimir



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean fulfills a promise to his mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wish

Dean Winchester was three years old when his mother told him he was soon going to have a little brother or sister. Dean immediately put his vote in for a brother. His mother laughed and said she hoped he was right as she was starting to get the hang of raising little boys. So Dean was rather shocked when she brought home a pink bundle several months later.

*-*-*-*-*-*

One night, while his father was playing poker at a friend’s house, Dean was awakened by the sound of his mother crying. Even though he knew he wasn’t supposed to get out of bed at night, he couldn’t ignore her quiet sobs.

He found her in the nursery, holding Samantha while she swayed back and forth in the rocking chair his father had bought her.

“Mama, why are you crying?”

His mother shook her head and tried to wipe the wet paths from her face, but the tears wouldn’t stop.

“Is something wrong with Sammy?” His little voice warbled with concern.

While she didn’t look anywhere other than Sammy’s face, she finally managed to speak. “She was supposed to be a boy.”

“She was?”

“So much will be laid at her feet. I don’t know if she’ll be strong enough to face it by herself.”

Dean frowned. “She’ll never be by herself, Mama. That’s why she has me.”

His mother stared at him intently, making his stomach feel weird and he started to fidget.

“I need you to promise me something, Dean.”

“What?”

“I need you to promise to take care of Sam. From now on, it’s your job to protect her, to make sure people don’t hurt her. You have to do what’s best for Sammy. Can you promise mommy that?”

Dean looked down into the sweet sleeping face of his sister. “Yes.”

“Do you mean it, Dean? Do you truly mean it?”

Dean nodded. “Cross my heart and hope to die.”

*-*-*-*-*-*

After the fire, Dean quickly determined that his father didn’t know a whole lot about little girls. He didn’t understand that you were supposed to put ribbons in their hair, even if they didn’t have a lot of it, or kiss their booboos, even if they weren’t hurt very bad.

Daddy always seemed to have his nose in a book whenever he was home, so it fell to Dean to take care of Samantha, just like he had promised his mother he would do. He thought he finally understood why she wanted a boy – caring for baby girls was hard.

*-*-*-*-*-*

“What did you do, Dean? What did you do?”

Dean felt his lip wobble and raised his hand to stop its trembling.

“Damn it, Dean. Tell me.”

“You said it would be easier.”

“What?”

“And Mama said Sammy was suppose to be a boy.”

Daddy turned back to the bed, where Sammy was kicking his feet upward and laughing.

“How did you even open the box?”

Dean shrugged. It wasn’t like it had been hard. He just laid his hand on the lid and it opened. When the blue man came out like that woman on the television did and asked him what he wanted, Dean just repeated what he had heard both his mommy and daddy say on more than one occasion.

That wasn’t wrong, was it?


End file.
